


The Sunset and Sunrise

by Oopsurgaynow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopsurgaynow/pseuds/Oopsurgaynow
Summary: Asahi and Noya have been traveling since Nishinoya graduated highschool, and they've landed in the city that never sleeps. However they're kept awake by their feelings for each other.Aka, They have to share a bed. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The Sunset and Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is baby's first Ao3 fic!! A big thanks my friend @penguino for beta reading this! I'm not to great at dialog, so it's a little stale, but I hope that you'll put up with it. Asahi is a bit of a useless lesbian in this, lol. Enjoy the fluff!

They had just landed in La Guardia airport in the city that never sleeps, hours behind their expected time of arrival, hungry, and tired. And of course they forgot to book a hotel room ahead of time. 

Asahi normally had the foresight to remember to book a place to sleep, as he was the much more responsible one of the duo. However, jetlag can mess with anyone’s ability to focus, and he ended up forgetting along with Nishinoya. 

Speaking of Nishinoya, who was now desperately trying to get reception on his phone, Asahi could not understand why his crush from highschool had not gone away. Well, it was more than a crush. It would be more accurate to describe their relationship as a fling. That's what you call it when you spend your last highschool summer together and you kiss, right? That’s what you call it when you stare into each other’s eyes and depend on each other for your passions, right? 

It had been easy enough the first few destinations of their trip, but the truth was beginning to catch up to him, and it was like a punch in the face. He still had feelings for Nishinoya, tracing back to highschool, and they were not going away. 

He remembered back to the beginning of their relationship, back when Nishinoya would playfully flirt with him, or when he would hold eye contact with him in the changing room and his crush would only be a small buzzing in the back of his head, something he could pin to simple attraction. But the floodgates of feelings opened up when him and Nishinoya realized that they could not do volleyball without each other. 

Now everytime Asahi looked at Nishinoya, he was painfully reminded how much he wanted him, in a relationship, in his arms, in his last name, in the stars. His cheeks flushed once again as he looked at Nishinoya, who had just found a motel that looked good for their budget and was nearby. 

“It’s in Queens… a 2.5 star rating on yelp, oof… but it’s cheap and nearby.” Nishinoya read off the website and looked up to Asahi for his approval. His face was tired, but he had the same mischievous expression as always. 

“Yeah, that sounds good, I’ll see if we can get a cab.” Asahi replied, his throat suddenly caught on something. He stood next to the Terminal C arrivals road and hailed a cab, almost immediately with his tall and wide stature. 

Nishinoya used his translator app to tell the driver to drop them off at 390 147th street, and proceeded to doze off on Asahi’s arm in the back of the taxi. 

“Tired?” He asked his new blanket, who had fallen on his lap and not bothered to move back up. 

“Shut up, you know I can’t sleep on planes.” Nishinoya responded, half asleep.

“I’m glad I didn’t go with Hinata, he would have thrown up on the plane and spent the entire time on the toilet.” 

“Yeah, Hinata doesn’t even begin to compete with the amount of sexual tension you and I have.” 

Asahi was left flabbergasted by Nishinoya’s off handed comment, and covered his face in an attempt to prevent the man sleeping on his lap from seeing his embarrassment. Lucky enough for Asahi, they had passed under a green light, and the neon glow filled the car, casting the air for enough time for Asahi to push Nishinoya away. 

Soon enough, they arrived at a sketchy looking motel, and they got their respective suitcases out of the trunk. They walked into the front office slowly, both out of exhaustion and a general sense of fear. (AN: I am a woman, so I have no idea what it’s like to walk in New York at night as a man, but I think it would still be terrifying) 

The AC in the front office rattling violently, and the yellow light cast from the fluorescent lights in the dropped ceiling were the first things that Asahi noticed. The second thing was the man at the desk greeting them in English. Or at least he thought it was a greeting. He had generally good grades in his English class in high school, but classroom usage of a language and actually talking to a native speaker were very different experiences. 

Using his translation app, Nishinoya asked the man about booking a room, and within a few minutes, they had a key and walked outside to the room that they had been assigned. 

The room smelled uncannily like mothballs, and the carpet had a strange odor. It was honestly the perfect backdrop to a murder scene, but that wasn’t Asahi’s biggest worry at the moment. The problem facing him was right in the middle of the room. There was only one bed. 

Nishinoya didn’t seem to mind though, shrugging and flopping onto the bed, face first. Damn, his butt is cute, Asahi’s subconscious mused. Wait, no! I shouldn’t be thinking like that! He scratched at his knuckles in an attempt to chase away less-than-holy thoughts about his traveling companion. He sat cautiously on the side of the bed and took off his shoes and coat. 

“Are you going to bed now?” He asked Nishinoya, who had not moved.

“Yeah, I’m tired as hell. I’ll wait until tomorrow to do anything.” 

“Okay, I think I might check out some landmarks on my phone before I go to bed.” He picked out some pijamas from his suitcase and walked over to the small bathroom, “I’m going to shower tonight, you can shower in the morning.”

“Works for me.” Nishinoya had kicked off his shoes and was rummaging through his suitcase trying to find his own pajamas. 

After showering, getting changed, and trying to reassure himself in the mirror that he wasn’t going to make it weird, he walked back into the room to find Nishinoya on the right side of the bed, scrolling through social media instead of sleeping like he said he would.   
“I thought you were sleeping?” Asahi asked him, not full of worry, but just curious.

“Yeah, it’s just really loud with all the noise and everything.” Nishinoya turned his phone off and put it on the nightstand next to him. 

Asahi climbed into bed, and facing away from Nishinoya, said, “Well, goodnight.”

“Yeah, goodnight.” 

About half an hour went by of them both pretending to sleep, Asahi staring at the wall, and Nishinoya staring at Asahi’s back. It was when that half hour was up that Nishinoya spoke.

“Asahi?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sleeping right now?”

“Not really.”

“Can I ask you about something?”

A pit of anxiety writhed in his stomach, and he prayed that Nishinoya wasn’t going to ask one thing-

“Remember when we kissed last summer?” Asahi’s eyes squeezed shut, he had been avoiding this topic for months, and now that they were inches away from each other, there was nowhere to run. 

“Um, yeah.” His voice almost shattered right there, but he trekked forward, “I- um, what about it?” 

“What did it mean to you, Asahi?” He could feel that his face was cherry red as he turned on his side to face Nishinoya before realising that their eyes were but inches apart. “We’ve been avoiding it but- I don’t want to just put it behind us without any second thought.” 

“I mean, I didn’t hate it.” Asahi responded reluctantly, “I liked it.” 

He saw Nishinoya smile in the streetlight filtering in through the blinds. “I’m glad you did, I got fucking scared when you ran away and wouldn’t answer my texts for a week.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what to do.” 

“It’s okay, I just want to know,” His gaze into Asahi’s eyes went from sleepy to piercing, “Would you want to kiss me again?” 

Nishinoya’s face was all-encompassing, the world spinning around him, the sun setting in his name, and the sun rising in his eyes. At that moment he realised, Nishinoya was the only thing he wanted right now. 

He closed the already small gap between them and their lips met. He held their hands together and pressed harder against his lips, soft and warm. 

Asahi was the first to break away, grinning and asking, “Does that answer your question?” 

“Ugh, why didn’t you do that sooner?” Nishinoya smirked, pulling Asahi back in and grabbing his shoulders. Now it wasn’t so much kissing, more full on making out. Asahi didn’t complain as Nishinoya’s tongue slipped into his mouth and licked his teeth. Their mouths moved in tandem and Asahi let his hands slip up the back off Nishinoya’s shirt. 

Nishinoya put his leg over Asahi’s body and moved him onto his back. He straddled Asahi’s hips, pushing his shoulders into the pillows behind them. “Mhm, Asahi, I’d love to keep going, but I want to be able to walk around the city tomorrow.” Nishinoya pulled away finally. 

Asahi stifled a laugh, “Yeah, I’m tired anyways.” He hugged Nishinoya closer to his chest, who collapsed in a sleepy pile into his arms. 

“You make me happy, Asahi, I’m glad you finally picked up on my years of flirting.” 

“You were flirting with me?” Asahi looked at him, shocked, “I thought I was just taking the things the wrong way.” 

“Are you serious? I’ve been flirting with you since high school! Like, very sexually!” 

“Wait, I wasn’t the crazy one?”

“No, you’re crazy for not realizing anything.” 

“Ugh, I guess. But I’m going to bed.”

“Same.”

“And hey, Noya?” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time.” Asahi could feel Nishinoya smile into his chest. 

“I love you too, Asahi.”


End file.
